Ambient airflow over an aerodynamic surface creates a boundary layer at the surface over which it flows. The airflow at the aerodynamic surface may be thought of as having zero velocity at the precise location abutting the surface due to the viscosity at the surface, speeding up to the mean velocity of the ambient airflow at a distance from the surface. The airflow within this distance defines the boundary layer. The airflow within a boundary layer may be generally characterized as laminar or turbulent. Laminar flow is generally associated with lower skin friction, lower flow velocity near the surface, and thinner boundary layer thickness as compared with turbulent flow. As a result, laminar flow is often desirable in order to reduce aerodynamic drag.
Determining whether an airflow is laminar or turbulent may be done in various ways, each of which is undesirable for various reasons. Conventional techniques include using an infrared camera to measure surface temperature, using a hot film to measure sheer stress, or using a pressure tube mounted on the surface to measure the total pressure of the airflow. These techniques are often cumbersome, not practical for routine flight operations, not useful in all desired locations, and create additional drag while lacking the robustness needed for continued use in actual flight operations.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.